Jealousy's A Sin
by chizry
Summary: In response to a challenge. You never know what you have until you've lost it.


**Title: **Jealousy's a Sin

**Rating**: PG-13

**A/N:** Hope this one's good. Basing a little off of the second ep of the sixth season, so a little spoilage. Here's the challenge:

1. Sara and Greg are becoming good friends (after the ep- Who Shot  
Sherlock?)  
2. There's a new girl at the lab and she catches Greg's eye (whether  
she an intern, CSI, or a new tech that's up to you.)  
3. Greg starts to flirt with the new girl like he used to Sara,  
while he tones down on flirting with Sara, seeing this Sara starts  
to realize that she may like Greg, or love?  
4. Seeing the constant flirting Sara gets frustrated, and in an  
outrage (hits, punches, whatever you want) him, and bolts.  
5. In the aftermath the new girl decides to let him in on what she  
has seen and definitely heard. Finding out Greg goes after Sara.  
6. What happens when he finds her? What will she say? Do? What will  
he say? Do?  
7. Sara/Greg friendship ends Greg/Sara  
8. any rating

------------------

"So how about some of that coffee?"

The two of them were sitting along in the crime lab's break room, warming up after a rather nasty decomp case in the freezing rain. And as always, the crappy instant coffee the department supplied was dumped down the drain for the much better stuff.

"No way." Greg held on tight to his Blue Hawaiian. "You drank half of my pot the last time."

The pretty brunette sitting next to him gave him a shove. "You offered it to me. How am I to refuse?" Sara smirked.

"You're still not getting any." The messy-haired CSI held the cup out of her reach as she tried to snatch the rich liquid from him.

"Com on, I'm freezing my ass here!" She attempted to go around him, but he only held it further away.

He shook his head. "You got nothing on me, Sidle."

Raising an eyebrow, Sara retorted, "Is that a dare?"

In one swift movement she had planted one on his lips, one that made him nearly drop the mug in surprise. Even though the kiss lasted barely a second, he felt the instinctive shivers of pleasure run down his spine.

_Damn. She's got nice lips._

He belatedly realized that she had managed to steal his coffee.

"SARA!" Greg tore after her as the rest of the lab looked on in amusement and knowing looks.

"Ten bucks says he'll get her eventually." Nick Stokes said to one Warrick Brown.

------------------

A few days later found the former lab-tech (now a CSI level one, and damn proud of it) pulling a blonde by the wrist all around the lab.

"Voila, mademoiselle. Your new lab." Greg punctuated this with an overly exaggerated bow.

His companion giggled. "Merci."

"So, what do you think, Becca?"

Becca looked around in awe. "Hodges didn't even tell me of this. Even over dinner he didn't say much."

"Well, you're the best lab tech we could find."

She blushed a deep scarlet as Sara walked in with a questioning eyebrow.

The first thing that came to the brunette's mind was 'Sophia'. Indeed, the girl flirting (not jealous, no, not at all) with Greg had a striking resemblance to Sophia. Long blonde hair, thin figure, always smiling….she knew that Sophia had her eye on Greg, and she was pretty sure this twin had one too.

"She's going to be our new lab tech. Sara, Becca. Becca, Sara. Hey, that rhymes."

The two girls raised an eyebrow simultaneously at him. "Yeah. Sure. Anyway, I need you identify these fibers that I found on my vic's body." Sara handed an evidence bag with green fibers in it to him.

"Well, Becca, here's your first job." He in turn passed the bag over to the lab tech. Facing Sara, he said, "She was the best in Nevada, so I'm pretty sure your evidence is in good hands." He winked at Becca.

Scowling at the sight, Sara merely nodded.

_Why the hell did he wink at her for?_

A pause settled over the remaining two. "She doesn't like me much, does she?" Becca muttered.

------------------

The next day, Sara was frustrated. There was evidence to process. Samples to be tested. Where the hell was the new lab tech?

Passing the break room, she poked her head in and saw both Becca and Greg laughing over some ridiculously corny joke.

_They're awfully close_.

She didn't know why, but that fact held an unsettling feeling down in her stomach

"Hey, Sara. Want some coffee? Becca and I already had some." Greg held out the coffee pot towards her.

_Wait. She gets coffee and I don't?_

"Uh….no thanks. Busy." With a sinking heart, she headed back towards the lab.

------------------

"Dinner?"

The words rang out to the hallway in what was unmistakable as Greg's voice. Ducking into the shadows, she pressed her ear against the wall to listen in.

"Sure. The usual?"

_The usual? So that means…_

Not wanting to hear more, she turned around on her heel and left.

Even if Greg didn't notice the flash of a white lab coat, Becca sure did, and she frowned in thought.

------------------

In the locker room, Sara was still fuming from the earlier memory in her mind. Every detail was glaringly vivid in her mind: his hand on hers, the coy grins he gave, the little hints he always used to give her. Her, and damn, she found it aggravating then but it was heartbreaking now.

She didn't know why she cared, but she had a sense that it had something to do with something that began with L and finished with an E.

Damnit, she'd give anything in the world now for that attention.

"Uh, Sara? I was wondering. Want to go get some breakfast?"

Her face colored, first from unexplainable delight of finally being noticed to unadulterated fury. How dare he play with her like some toy?

One swift move and Greg was slammed in the wall, her fist collided with his face. Clutching his now-throbbing nose, he was utterly confused.

"What the hell was that for?" It wasn't in anger, but instead tinged with disbelief. Never in his life had he imagined Sara as a fighter. Not with her hands anyway.

"Figure it out, Sanders," She hissed.

Before any of them could say anything else, the locker room door opened, crashing into Greg who was still hunched onto the smooth concrete wall.

As Greg yelped in pain and a flustered Becca apologized repeatedly, Sara took her chance and bolted as fast as she could."

------------------

"I'm so sorry, Greg," Becca repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was holding a disposable ice pack to his nose while he held one to his now bruised head.

"You didn't know," he muttered as he winced from a random twinge of pain.

She shook her blonde hair out before tucking it behind her ear. "What was that all about, anyway?"

"Pissed her off somehow…I don't know what I did."

Becca rolled her eyes. Guys could be clueless sometimes. Then again, so did some girls. "Have you ever considered asking?"

"I tried. After she gave me this." He gestured towards his face.

Greg really was clueless. Either that or he wasn't skilled in the ways of women and their emotions. "Have you spent any time with her lately?" She hinted. "Like, besides giving her lab reports or crap like that."

He shook his head, then immediately regretted it as it made his head ache even more. There had better be some aspirin around the lab, he thought. "I don't get it."

Resisting the urge to smack him upside the head, Becca settled on poking him quite hard in the chest. "You're dense, Sanders. Completely, hopelessly dense."

"Huh?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Sara. Is. Jealous."

"What for?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she likes you maybe, just a little?" Seeing his dumbfounded look, she let out a sigh of exasperation. "You don't exactly hide it, you know. Sara did this, Sara did that. Where's Sara, when is Sara coming in, honestly, I may be new here but I'm not the best for nothin'."

Getting up to leave, she laughed at his expression. "Better go find her." Picking up her purse, she smirked. "She probably likes you more than I do, and that says a lot." She winked and left him staring embarrassedly after her.

------------------

Holding her own bag of ice, Sara was tiredly soothing the now purpling bruise on her knuckles.

"You hit hard for a girl." An amused voice said from behind her.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" She muttered as she wheeled around in her office chair.

Greg cracked a grin. "A compliment, of course. Could never insult you."

She rolled her eyes, but inwardly smiled at his flirting.

"You know, you could have said something." He threw out the statement casually, but they both knew there was an underlying tone of seriousness.

Sara looked down at the ice pack in her hands, refusing to look him in the eye. "I didn't want to." Her voice was too calm, too collected. "I'm sorry, by the way. 'Bout nearly breaking your nose."

He shrugged. "You didn't, so that's ok. Becca helped me ice it."

The small frown forming on her face hit home. He finally realized what the blonde lab-tech was talking about. "You're jealous." It wasn't a question.

Her frown turned into a scowl. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too." She paused. "Damnit!"

"So you are. You could've told me."

Sara groaned almost inaudibly. "Oh yes. What could I say? Hi, I'm so jealous that I'm not being flirted with anymore and I just want to kiss you senseless? That would've been real classy."

Dumbstruck, he stared. 

_Did she just say what I thought she said?_

_Did I just say that? Oh, I'm in such deep shit right now._

"Senseless, hm? Must be the Sanders charm."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But you said it so yourself. Why kiss me senseless unless I'm downright sexy and cute to boot? Sure, jealousy's got nothing to do with it. That's what they-"

Narrowing her eyes, she took advantage of his incessant babbling and gave him a surprise peck on the lips.

It took him a second, but he returned it.

After a few minutes, they stopped (they did need to breathe, after all). Flushed but grinning from ear to ear, they looked at each other with interested eyes.

"If you want more, I suggest we get a cup of coffee first." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and laughing, they headed to the break room.

"Pay up." Begrudgingly, Warrick handed over a ten-dollar bill to a smug Nick.


End file.
